Kisahku
by aldhitimebomb
Summary: Tenten adaah sahabat dekat Sasuke yang sangat menyukai kakak dari Sasuke yaitu Itachi.. Bagaimana ceritanya ? Selamat membaca..
1. Chapter 1

"Uchiha Sasuke, padahal umurnya baru 16 tahun tapi iya sudah banyak menyabet banyak penghargaan.. baik dilingkungan desa ini maupun disekolahnya.. " bisik warga-warga desa Konoha saat Sasuke lewat didepan mereka. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan ada suara perempuan yang memanggil nama Sasuke. Sontak warga-warga yang sedang membicarakan Sasuke itu kaget. "Haiii Sasukeee…. ! " ucap perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah Tenten.

Tenten adalah salah satu sahabat selalu satu sekolah dengan Sasuke sampai tingkat SLTA. Keluarganya juga sangat dekat dengan keluarga Sasuke, terlebih lagi dia sangat mengenal baik kakak dari Sasuke, yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Tenten adalah pelajar yang sangat berbakat di bidang olahraga, khususnya renang. Dia atlet yang mewakili sekolahnya SMAN 1 Konoha sampai tingkat nasional dinegara api dan menjadi yang nomer satu dinegara api dalam bidang olahraga renang.

"Tenten? Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya itu adalah Tenten. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.. ayo ikut aku Sasuke.." ucap Tenten yang langsung mengajak Sasuke kepinggir sungai irigasi yang ada didesa Konoha.

Sesampainya mereka disana, Tenten pun langsung mengutarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya kepada Sasuke. "Sasuke..ini tentang kak Itachi.. hmm.. sebenarnya sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini.." ucap Tenten malu-malu. Dengan tenang, Sasuke pun mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan Tenten.

"Entah kenapa, setiap pertemuan keluarga dan aku berada disamping kak Itachi.. perasaanku menjadi lebih baik.. nyamaannn sekali rasanya.. apalagi saat dia berbicara dan menatapku.. uhhh rasanya aku meleleh.." kata Tenten sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Sasuke yang menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada Tenten langsung berkata "Kau menyukai kak Itachi yaaa… ayo ngaku saja.."  
"Jangan keras-keras Sasuke! Nanti ada orang yang mendengar.." kata Tenten sambil tangannya menutup mulut Sasuke. "Sudahlah aku pulang saja.." lanjut Tenten yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sambil tertawa kecil, Sasuke pun bergumam "Hahaha, dasar Tenten..

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Tenten dan Sasuke berangkat kesekolah sudah sampai depan sekolah Sasuke membertahukan sesuatu pada Tenten tentang kak Itachi "Hey Tenten, nanti malam kak Itachi ingin mentraktir kita berdua makan Ramen Ichiraku.. katanya ia ingin merayakan keberhasilannya memenangkan festival music dikampusnya.. Kau bisakan ?"

"Nanti malam ya? Bisa kok.. lagi pula besok kan hari minggu.. jadi libur.." Jawab Tenten,

Sasuke pun langsung berjalan menuju kelas yang kebetulan berbeda kelas dengan Tenten. Sambil berjalan ia berkata "Baiklah.. aku tunggu dikedai jam 7malam yaa.. aku masuk ke kelas dulu.."

"Iya Sasuke.. aku juga mau masuk ke kelas.. sampai nanti.." Tenten pun masuk ke kelasnya dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga, karena nanti malam ia akan bertemu kak Itachi.

Baru saja dia duduk, tiba-tiba dari belakang belakang ada yang menyapanya "Sepertinya, hari ini kau terlihat senang sekali.." ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Haruno Sakura.

Sakura adalah teman semasa kecilnya Tenten, dan mereka berteman baik. Rumah mereka pun berdekatan, hanya saja saat naik ke bangku SLTP, ia bersama keluarganya pindah rumah ke desa Iwagakure karena urusan pekerjaan ayahnya. Setelah lulus tingkat SLTP ia pun bersama keluarga pindah lagi ke desa Konoha. Jadi, mereka sempat terpisah selama kurang lebih 3 tahun. Sakura tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik, dengan rambut merah mudanya dan tubuh yang indah untuk seumurannya. Namun ia kurang menonjol di bidang pelajaran dan olahraga. Ia berbakat dibidang seni, khususnya dibidang tarik suara.

Sakura juga sering diundang ke sebuah acara pagelaran musik untuk berkolaborasi bersama musisi-musisi handal yang ada didesa Konoha.

"hmm.. begitulah Sakura.. nanti malam ada undangan makan malam.." kata tenten yang langsung membalikan badannya sambil tersenyum. "Ohh ya? Itu bagus sekali.." ucap Sakura. Tenten langsung memotong "iya Sakura.. aku sangat menanti saat-saat seperti ini.."

"Wahh, sepertinya nanti malam adalah malam special bagimu ya Tenten.. baguslah, aku juga ikut senang.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, terdengar message alert ponsel seseorang bordering. Ternyata itu message alert ponsel milik Sakura. Ia pun langsung membuka dan membaca sms itu sambil tersenyum. "Dari siapa Sakura ? kekasihmu yaaa.." Tanya Tenten. Sakura pu langsung menjawabnya dengan ekspresi sangat gembira "iya benar Tenten.. hmmm.. nanti malam aku diajak dia makan malam.. hehe.."

"wahhh.. itu kabar yang bagus.." kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

~BERSAMBUNG~


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya malam yang sangat dinanti Tenten pun datang. Malam itu ia berdandan sangat _simple, _itukarena Tenten adalah gadis yang tomboy. Tenten malam itu mengenakan kaos yang bergambarkan sebuah band terkenal asal desa Konoha dan _hot pants_. Ia memakai sepatu _slop _"Haii Tenten.." sapa seorang pemuda dikedai yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Setelah melihat Sasuke, Tenten pun langsung menuju meja yang sepertinya sudah disewa khusus Itachi untuk mereka makan malam itu.

"Haii Sasuke.. kau sudah lama menunggu disini ?" Tanya Tenten. Sasuke yang terpesona dengan cara berpakaian Teten tidak menghiraukan pertanyaaan itu "Teten.. malam ini kau cantik sekali.." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum melihat mata Tenten yang baru duduk didepannya. "Ahh biasa saja kok Sasuke.. jangan berlebihan seperti itu.. aku jadi malu.." ucap Tenten tersipu malu karena dipuji Sasuke. "biarlahh.. memang kenyataanya seperti itu.." tambah Sasuke. Karena malu, Tenten pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan "Sudahlah Sasuke.. kau terlalu berlebihan.. oiyaa, dimana kak Itachi ?"

"Kak Itachi ya.. itu dia disana.. dia sedang memesan Ramen buat kita.. " jawab Sasuke.

Kedai Ramen Ichiraku milik paman Teuchi adalah tempat _favorite _muda-mudi desa Konoha untuk makan atau sekedar kumpul-kumpul . Selain Ramen buatan paman Teuchi yang terkenal lezatnya, interior kedai pun sangat menarik dan tempatnya sangat nyaman. Setiap minggunya kedai pun mengadakan _Live Show Music _yang dikhususkan untuk para warga Konoha, terutama untuk pemuda-pemudi desa. Acara itu juga didukung oleh lurah desa Konoha yaitu Tsunade Senju. Kata dia: "Acara seperti ini patut didukung.. karena aku suka _music.. _kalian suka_ music.. _ semua orang suka _music_.. jadi, mari kita dukung acara ini sama-sama.." katanya diacara peresmian _Live Show Music _dikedai Ramen Ichiraku milik paman Teuchi. Iya juga mempunyai beberapa karyawan untuk membantunya dikedai.

Ketika Tenten dan Sasuke sedang berbincang, tiba-tiba dari belakang Tenten terdengar seorang pria menyapanya ,yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Itachi "Haii Tenten.. Kau sudah sampai ya.. maaf ya agak lama.. tadi saat aku pesan Ramen, aku bertemu teman kuliahku Anko sedang memesan ramen juga.. aku berbincang sebentar disana.."

"Ramenku _special_ pedas kan kak ?" potong Sasuke. "Iyaaa... aku ingat.. aku sudah pesan tadi.." ucap Itachi.

Tiba-tiba saja, "Tiga Ramen _Special _dan satu Ramen _Special Extra_ pedas telah siap !"

Ternyata pesanan mereka telah siap. Dan yang mengantar pesanan mereka adalah nona Ayame, anak sekaligus karyawati paman Teuchi. "Selamat menikmati.." ucap nona Ayame setelah selesai menyiapkan ramen dimeja dan segera kembali kedapur untuk membantu paman Teuchi. Sasuke dan Tenten kaget jumlah pesanannya lebih dari jumlah mereka "kak, kau mengundang temanmu ?" Tanya Sasuke. Itachi pun menjawabnya dengan tersenyum "iyaa.. aku ingin mengenalkannya pada kalian berdua.." Sasuke langsung memotong "Siapa kak ? sepertinya special.."

"Sudahlah tunggu saja dulu.. Oiya kalian berdua mau minum apa ?" ucap Itachi pada Tenten dan Sasuke. "Aku teh hangat kak.." kata Tenten. Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya "Aku _Cola _kak.."

"Baiklah akan ku pesan.. aku kesana dulu.." kata Itachi yang segera pergi memesan minumannya.

"Hey Sasuke.. kira-kira siapa ya teman kak Itachi yang diundang ? kau kenal ?" Tanya Tenten. Sasuke pun menjawab "Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tau.. tapi lihat ada kak Kisame disana.." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Kisame. Tenten langsung memotong "Tapi kan kalau kak Kisame, kita juga sering berjumpa dirumahmu.. jadi buat apa kak Itachi ingin mengenalkannya kepada kita ?"

"Benar juga ya.. hmm.." kata Sasuke yang juga bingung.

"Baiklah.. ini minumannya Sasuke, Tenten.." kata Itachi sambil membawa minumannya dan menaruhnya dimeja. "Kak.. sebenarnya kau mengundang siapa ? aku jadi penasaran.." Tanya Sasuke. "Sudahlah sabar sedikit.. dia sudah ada didepan dan akan segera masuk.." kata Itachi tenang. "Ayo kita makan duluan saja.." tambah Itachi. "Baiklah kak.. Selamat makann…" Kata Tenten.

"Selamat makann.." tambah Sasuke. "Baiklah.. sebelum makan sebaiknya kita berdo'a terlebih dahulu.." ucap itachi mengingatkan Sasuke dan Tenten. "Oiya aku lupa.." kata Tenten sambil tersenyum malu. "Hahaha.. iya aku juga lupa kak.." ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa malu.

Baru saja selesai berdo'a dan hendak makan, ponsel Tenten berdering. "maaf kak Itachi.. aku angkat telpon dulu.." kata Tenten yang langsung berdiri meninggalkan meja. Sontak Itachi dan Sasuke pun menunda makan mereka.

"Hallo Sakura.. Ada apa ?" Tanya Tenten yang merasa tidak enak pada Itachi. "Aduhh, maaf Tenten aku menganggu makan malammu.. ini.. jadi malam ini aku ada _show_ dikedai ramen Ichiraku.. Aku sangat gugup sekali.." ucap Sakura. Tenten yang heran dengan kelaukuan temannya itu bertanya "Ada apa denganmu Sakura? Tidak seperti biasanya kau gugup.."

"Mala mini beda.. Kekasihku datang untuk menonton.. lalu dia mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya disana.." jelas Sakura pun langsung ingat "oiya benar.. katanya kau diajak makan malam ya oleh kekasihmu malam ini.."

"iya Tenten.." ucap Sakura. "Yasudah, tenang saja.. aku juga sedang makan malam dikedai bersama seorang yang spesial.. hehe.. jadi, tidak usah gugup Sakura.. ada aku disini.." kata Tenten sambil menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura pun masih belum yakin "hmm… tapi Tenten…"

"Sudahlah.. tenang saja Sakura.." ucap Tenten. Sakura pun akhirnya mengikuti kata-kata Tenten "Baiklah.. aku akan segera masuk.." ucap Sakura. "Terima kasih Tenten.." tambah Sakura yang langsung menutup telponnya.

Tenten pun terkejut mengetahui ternyata Sakura sudah ada didepan kedai. Tiba-tiba Tenten teringat kata-kata Itachi tentang seseorang yang ingin dikenalkan pada Tenten dan Sasuke sudah ada didepan kedai. "Jangan-jangan…." Ucap Tenten dalam hati.

Setelah selesai merima telpon, Tenten langsung kembali ke meja tempat ia, Sasuke, dan Itachi makan ramen. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.." ucap Tenten yang langsung duduk. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa.." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Melihat Itachi tersenyum Tenten seakan membatu diam tak bergerak. Dia tidak tahan melihat senyuman Itachi yng sangat di idolakan nya. "Hai Tenten.. lihat mukamu memerah.. hahaha.. kak, lihat Tenten.." ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa. Itachi pun langsung bertanya "hm.. kau kenapa Tenten?"

Tenten yang baru tersadar saat mendengar suara Itachi langsung menjawab dengan ekspresi malu "Aanu kak.. hmm.. tidak apa-apa kok.. hehe.."

"hahahahaha.." Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresi Tenten. Itachi langsung memotong "Sudahlah.. ayo kita makan.. "

"Baiklah kak.." kata Sasuke yang masih tertawa kecil. "iya kak, baik.." ucap Tenten

Ketika Tenten sedang mati gaya didepan Itachi, tiba-tiba saja tedengar suara memanggilnya "Haii Tenten !"

"Suara itu... Sakura... Apa mungkin Sakura lah yang kak Itachi maksud yang ingin dikenalkannya padaku dan Sasuke ?" gumam Tenten dalam hati "Tidak mungkin! kenapa harus Sakura!?"

~BERSAMBUNG~


End file.
